He and I
by Death Lord La
Summary: uhh, yeah...they say "third times a charm" i sure hope that's true ^_^ *SLASH* (m/m, though I'm sure you knowthis, since i've posted this two times before -_-;)


Man oh man, this is the last time I'm gonna post this. Seriously, if it gets erased tree times, it's not meant to be up. This fic will contain slash (aka homosexuality) so if that bugs ya, don't waste your time reading it, or read it and be unhappy and flame me. Better yet, review it without flames ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own them…yet. Once I conquer the world however…  
  
  
  
1 He and I  
  
La de da, it's a beautiful day in the neighborhood and all that other good stuff.  
  
PHSYC! Actually it's raining and pouring and cold as hell, if hell was cold that is. I'm soaked to my feathers and don't really give a damn. It'll be nice when he gets back, it always is.  
  
Man this sucks, and what the hell is taking him so long? How hard could it be to find a damn crystal? Sheesh, I bet he's testing them all out with his zenny mind stuff or whatever. Did I mention this sucks? Gaaawwwddd this wouldn't be so bad if Thrash and Mookie didn't decide to close early today. Then I'd have something better to do 'stead of sitting out here freezing my ass off waiting for my 'big guy'.  
  
I have to smile at that. My 'big guy'. He's the best. How the hell did I get so lucky.  
  
My smile fades as I realize that sooner or later we will have to tell the others. Damn, is that ever gonna suck. I know Wing will accept it and will not hate me for it… hate us for it. But the others? Well, I suppose we'll find that out. I'm sure Duke will be shocked to hell, after all, I did 'fight' for the purple haired bitches affection. He's also a very understanding man, he knows what it's like to be the 'odd man out'. I doubt he'd think of us any less. Tanya probably won't care either, she's too absorbed with her techno stuff anyway to give a flying about other peoples love lives. Not to mention she's one of the most agreeable ducks I've ever met. Now Mallory…I'm really not sure what to think there. She grew up in the military, and well, people like us…well the military just don't like gays. Then again, Mal-Mal's full of surprises. Thrash and Mookie already know, in fact Mookie was thrilled, I sure as hell had no idea she was fond of yaoi. Phil, of course, will have puppies kittens and calves. Which will make me happy, I've always wanted a pet.  
  
"Ready to go little one? I'm sorry I kept you waiting. You should have come inside to cleanse your aura, instead of getting rained on" comes a rumbling voice behind me.  
  
I turn around and smile. "Well, what took you so long? Weren't the crystals big enough for your mental capacity?" I say while giving him an affectionate hug. He hugs me back and chuckles.  
  
"No, the crystals were all just fine. I was actually looking for candles and incense, such things help to clear the mind. I hadn't realized that such items came in so many different flavors and colors."  
  
"Grinster, you're a funny guy. An extremely handsome, intelligent, strong, funny guy. But enough of the adjectives, let's go home. I'm freezing my tail-feathers off!" I say trying to snuggle further into him, he's so warm, and I really don't care if anyone catches us.  
  
"I will warm the essence of your being when we arrive home" he says while looking down at me with his deep ebony eyes. He's got a quirky little smirk on his face. Oh Grin, if only my brother knew, he'd wipe that smile off your face. I mock glare at him.  
  
"And what, my dear, are you suggesting?" As if I didn't already know….  
  
"Ohhh, nothing…." Yeah, ok. I believe that. I smile in spite of myself  
  
"Like hell Grin." My smile widens and I start to shiver, I must be coming down with something. He looks at me worriedly, then plants a kiss on my forehead.  
  
"Let's go home, we can all watch those movies we rented last night. I hear A Knight's Tale is pretty good, and I know you've been dying to see Dude, Where's My car?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan" I say. He puts his arm around my shoulders, in effort to keep me warm I suppose, or maybe out of affection. At any rate I reach up and place my hand on top of his. Then together we start walking home, in the rain.  
  
  
  
Thank you everyone that read my story before ^_^ I loved hearing what you thought of it, and I'm glad for the constructive criticism, you people are all soooo awesome. I'm hoping to get some more stories out, and I also hope to reload my deleted ones. Till then, good-day…night, whatever :D 


End file.
